Tu n'es qu'un connard Antoine Daniel !
by Fantme
Summary: Une dispute peu parfois bien finir. Un Matoine bien kawai comme on aime.


Une porte qui claque et un Mathieu en pleure sort en courant de la maison, fonce vers sa voiture et démarre en trombe. Les larmes coulent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il enfonce la pédale d'accélérateur sans faire attention au cadran qui indique déjà 120km/h. Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, lui et Antoine, et ils ne s'étaient jamais pris la tête pour quoi que ce soit. Antoine était vraiment copain parfait… du moins jusqu'à ce que Mathieu découvre que son homme avait une mante. Cela avait été un choc pour le plus vieux, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendre à l'évidence quand l'un de ses amis le lui avait dit, ni quand les nombreuses preuves accablantes s'étaient entassées et c'était au bout d'un mois de doutes qu'il lui avait demandé des comptes. Pour le plus grand malheur du petit, Antoine avait en effet avoué avoir une amante, qui plus est depuis plus de six mois. Ils s'étaient tout les deux énervés, jusqu'à ce que Antoine lâche le mot de trop.

« - Elle m'a donné plus de plaisir en un mois que toi en trois ans ! Tu n'es qu'une salope Mathieu ! »

A ce moment, Mathieu avait laissé les larmes coulées sur son beau visage par torrents. Il était parti en courant sans un regard vers celui qui était la cause de son malheur.  
Mathieu finit par garer sa voiture dans un champ, il ouvrit la portière violemment et sorti, le visage déformés par le désespoirs et la tristesse. Il courut droit devant lui et s'écroula au milieu de l'étendu verte en hurlant.

« - Tu n'es qu'un connard Antoine Daniel ! »

Il continua de sangloter de plus en plus fort en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Quelque part à quatre ou cinq kilomètres de là, un Antoine blanc comme un linge se tenait la tête entre les mains. Qu'es ce qu'il avait put être con, quelques mois au par avant d'avoir prit le numéro de cette jolie blonde et de l'avoir revu bien trop de fois par la suite. Mathieu était et serait toujours sa raison de vivre. Il avait fait une très très grosse erreur et il n'avait rien arrangé en criant sur le petit. Plusieurs fois, il appela Mathieu mais son téléphone était visiblement éteint. Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui répéter qu'il était désolé et combien il l'aimait. Il murmura pour lui-même en soupirant.

« - Qu'es ce que tu peux être vraiment con parfois Antoine... Putain mais ce mec c'est l'amour de ta vie et toi tu fous tout en l'air avec tes conneries, comme d'habitude ! »

Il hésita un certain temps à partir à la recherche du plus vieux mais il se rendit soudain compte que si il perdait Mathieu, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre en ce bas monde.  
Il enfourcha son vélo bleu et fonça, il s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'il aperçut la Twingo noire de Mathieu garée dans un champ séparé de la route par une rangée d'arbre. Il arrêta sa bicyclette et courut en apercevant le petit au milieu de l'étendu d'herbe fraîche. Il s'en voulut tellement en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bel Apollon.

« - Math'... Je t'en prie pardonne-moi... »

Il s'approcha de lui alors qu'il relevait doucement la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et le visage encore trempé de larmes. Mathieu ne parla pas, il se contenta de se débattre lorsque Antoine le prit dans ses bras, sens sanglots commençant à remonter.

« - Oh Mathieu... Je suis tellement tellement désolé... »

Alors que les bras du grand encerclaient le petit et que celui-ci donnait tant bien que mal des coups de poings de plus en plus forts qui commençaient à former des hématomes en dessous des vêtement du chevelu et alors que Mathieu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il parla entre deux sanglots.

« - Je te déteste... Je te déteste... Vas-t-en ! Je te déteste ! »

Il continua de frapper et déversa toute sa colère par ses poings. Antoine tint bon jusqu'à ce que Mathieu arrête de frapper et se laisse aller dans ses bras, toujours en pleurs. Le chevelu lui caressa tendrement le dos en priant pour qu'il lui pardonne un jour et en se promettant de tout faire pour que l'amour de sa vie n'ai plus jamais à subir pareille douleur.

« - Je t'aime tant Mathieu... J'ai été tellement con... »

Mathieu se blottit finalement un peu plus contre le torse de celui qu'il n'arrivait définitivement pas à haïr et se calma doucement, il finit par se redresser et Antoine en profita pour lui voler ses lèvres avec une passion si grand que le petit y répondit sans aucunes gênes. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Mathieu fixait intensément le grand de ses yeux qui faisait tourner la tête de Antoine.

« - Je t'aime aussi Antoine, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça... Je t'en prie...

\- Je te le jure Math. D'ailleurs pour en être sur j'ai une solution... »

Il reposa le plus vieux au sol et fit mine de fouiller dans sa poche pour en sortir un objet qu'il avait prit le temps d'emporter avant de partir dans la précipitation, à sa voir une petite boite. Il mit un genou à terre et Mathieu eu du mal à connecter ses neurones.

« - Je pensais faire ça en de meilleurs circonstances mais je ne peux plus attendre d'avantage... » Il ouvrit l'écrin qui dévoila une magnifique et finne bague en argent ornée d'un saphir de la couleur des yeux de Mathieu.

« - Je t'aime vraiment Math, j'ai fait une bourde mais je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, alors voilà, Mathieu Sommet, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Hm.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit oui imbécile. » répondit le petit, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire heureux scotché au visage.

Et sur ces mots, il sauta donc dans les bras de celui qu'il aimerait toujours en vers et contre tout, jusqu'à la fin de son existence et jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.


End file.
